The boy
by Laputian-Blackwriter
Summary: This story has now become a two part series, both in this pack! The ultimate nemesis of Laputa has been revived, and it's up to Pazu and Sheeta to stop it!
1. Chapter 1

"THE BOY! GET HIM!"

"You let him get away, you idiot!"

"He's got the CRYSTAL!"

"Find him and get it back, soldier!"  
"Yes sir!"

The boy, whose name was Makoto, sprinted out of the military base. In his hand, he clutched the crystal recovered on the ocean bed below the shattered Laputa. _I must not let them have it! _He thought desperately. _If they do, the entire world is at stake! _A shot rang out from a guard's post. The bullet smacked into his hip and flew out. Searing pain rocked Makoto, but still he persisted.

As more and more troops ran out the entrance, the boy knew he couldn't keep it up any longer. Dashing onto the railing of the bridge, he flung himself over and hit the water with great impact.

The general gazed at the dark water, where the boy had dove into. He signaled to his troops. "Get a search party out." He demanded. "I want every part of this beach checked."

But Makoto had already left the sea when the search party was ready, and stumbled along the path that led towards the mountains.

Nobody knows how the fifteen-year old boy went deep into Gondoa's northern mountains when he was wounded, shaking uncontrollably and frozen cold. But it was his determination and steely mind that drove him to forget about all his pain and sickness, and he had only one goal in mind: To get the crystal as far away from… THEM.

Eventually, when he felt he could go no more, he spotted a farm. Hope sprang up inside him, and gathering all his remaining, feeble strength, he sped across the distance, in front of the old, wooden door. He tapped twice.

One.

Two.

But when the door started to swing slowly open, his sickness and pain took hold of him once again, but this time, he faded to unconsciousness.

Before he did, an instinctive sense made him slip the crystal into his wet pocket.

Sheeta was startled to see a young man drop into her arms, wet and bleeding. "Pazu!" She called immediately.

Her friend came along. "Wha-" Before he even had a chance to finish his sentence, he saw the person and took him from Sheeta's arms. Gently laying him in front of the warm, toasty fire, he looked at the wounded person.

He looked to be no more than fifteen, about the same age as them. He had long, dark hair and a handsome face. On his hip, Pazu saw a bullet wound. "Sheeta, get me the first-aid kit!" He called.

"Coming!" She hurried through with the kit. Pazu opened it when she had laid it on the ground, and started to work on his wound. Sheeta removed the young man's pack, and wrapped him in a towel.

They worked furiously all night long.

Makoto opened his tired eyes. Golden rays of sunlight poured through the window. Gasping, he sprang up instantly, all of his tiredness gone. His mind was spinning. _The base… The crystal…The farm… THE CRYSTAL! _Getting out of the bed, he realised his wet clothes were gone, replaced by a fresh shirt and pants. He shrugged. _Well, these are more comfortable than that military-issue shirt and pants._

Smiling, his ears picked up the sounds of a trumpet blaring in the distance. A simple fanfare was being played, and, curiosity taking holds of him, he went out the wooden door.

Outside, he spotted a young man in the distance with a girl beside him. When he moved, he suddenly felt the bandage on his hip. _Well, I guess these people are nice._

Makoto went to meet them.

The boy shook his hand warmly went he got there. "Hi, I'm Pazu." He said smiling. "And this is Sheeta," he added, glancing at the girl.

"Well, I'm Makoto." He said. "Thanks for helping me."

"Sheeta was quite surprised when you dropped into her arms, unconscious!" Pazu laughed. "So, where did you come from?"

Makoto thought for a moment before giving his reply. "I'd like to keep that to myself for now."

"Alright, then." Pazu glanced back at the house. "It's time to head back for breakfast."

There was an awkward silence at the table that was broken by Makoto. "So…how long have you two been here?" He asked.

Pazu answered before Sheeta had a chance to. "We've been here for two years. This was Sheeta's old home before leaving, and once I met her we…kinda moved back in."

"Why did she leave?" Makoto asked.

"Well, she was kidnapped by the military when they were searching for Lapu-" A warning glance from Sheeta shut him up quickly.

"Laputa, huh?" Makoto grinned. "Well, they're not searching for it anymore if you want to know, but they are excavating a site in the ocean because some Laputian artifacts were found there."

Pazu nearly gagged on his egg. "A-Artifacts?" He repeated.

"Yeah." Makoto bent to take a sip from his cup of water. "According to some people that saw it, they just…fell from the sky."

"After a large explosion?" Pazu was on his feet now.

"Yes, a massive one that could have wiped out an entire city. Why are you so interested in this?" Makoto questioned.

"Um…we're not." Pazu sat down. "Can we be excused? Sheeta, I need to talk to you." He grabbed her arm and took her outside.

"Sheeta!" He said when outside. "Did you hear that? The army is going to learn the secrets of Laputa's power from those parts that fell when the spell of destruction was cast!"

"Yes, but what are we going to do about it?" She asked.

"I think we should talk with Makoto before trying anything." Pazu decided.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Pazu stepped into the room.

Makoto turned from the photo of Laputa to look at him. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"My father took this picture." Pazu walked beside him. "Most people think it's just a legend, but my dad actually saw it."

"And what about you?" Makoto asked.

"Me?" He laughed. "Makoto, I nearly died on that floating castle! How can I ever forget?" He pointed to his cheek. "Bullet scraped me here when the army came. Lucky he was such a bad shot."

"The army?" Makoto raised an eyebrow. "They were on Laputa?"

"Yeah, although they wouldn't like to admit it. But now they have no interest in it, since its weapons systems and scientific knowledge were lost –" He turned to face Makoto. "Until now."

"Build, attack, destroy then build again." Makoto's face darkened. "It's a never-ending cycle with this world. I think I can understand why the people of Laputa took to the skies. The people of the Earth were greedy, merciless and power-hungry. And they still are."

"Yeah, well it'll be a while before they translate all of the Laputian text. We're safe till then."

"Pazu, listen. There's something I haven't told you yet…" Pazu suddenly raised a hand, silencing Makoto. He went to the window and looked out. "Just as I thought." He said quietly. "A military spy plane."

"How can you tell?" Makoto asked.

"I learnt the hard way."

"Then they're probably after me. I took something from them, and they want it back."

"What is it?" Pazu walked up to him. "What did you take?"

Looking around, Makoto saw his old coat and walked over to it. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he took out a gem.

"Etherium crystal!" Pazu exclaimed.

"And a very dangerous one too." Makoto placed it in Pazu's hand. "Don't let the army get hold of it, or else we're all dead."

"Right." Pazu pocketed it. "I'd better get Sheeta."

"Hand me my pack, Sheeta." She handed it to Makoto, and he slipped it on. Snapping it open, he took out a glove and put it on his right hand.

"Sheeta!" Pazu took the crystal out of his pocket and handed it to her. Seeing the crystal, her eyes went wide. "But this looks just like…" Without finishing the sentence, she removed the necklace she wore and compared them.

Now it was Makoto who was speechless. He quickly bowed before Sheeta.

"Now I know why you looked so familiar!" He yelled. "You are Lusheeta Toel Ul Laputa!"

"But h-how did you know?" She asked stunned.

In answer, a beam of light erupted from Sheeta's necklace and hit Makoto's glove. For a moment, both objects glowed. When the beam ceased, Makoto stood up. "I am Makoto Toel Proteteur Laputa." He said calmly. "My bloodline has been personal bodyguards to the king and his family, Princess Lusheeta."


	3. Chapter 3

"Princess, I am here to make sure you are safe." Makoto said softly. "It is my duty to protect you at all costs from harm."

Sheeta smiled. "That won't be necessary, Makoto." She said.

"I cannot go against my duties and my blood, Princess. I will protect you and obey your commands, even if there is no threat."

Pazu broke in. "Even if you're who you say you are, Makoto, I think we should really get going."

"We need to stay put for a while." Makoto replied. "Otherwise they'll spot us. Unless you have a secret passage?"

"Probably not," Pazu replied. "But…Hey! Look over there! An automobile!"

The young commander stepped out of the automobile and looked at the small farm. "This place looks promising." He said to his soldiers. "Search this farm. I want every inch checked."

"Yes sir!"

"Commander." His superior officer stepped up to him.

"Sir?"

"I believe I know who resides in this dwelling. It is believed to be a young girl and boy who were part of a top-secret project. The girl has more importance than Makoto. Get her…"

"Oh, great." Pazu looked out the window. "The military's coming."

"I told you." Makoto's voice was firm. "They were after me."

"Well you'd better hide until they've passed by. Sheeta, go!" They both left, and Pazu went up to the door. "Can I help you?" He asked when they were there.

"Yes. We're looking for a girl about your age." The man's question surprised Pazu. The military hadn't come after them in a long time! Why now? What was so important? _Well, beside the fact that the army knows she is a Laputian princess!_

"Uh, let me see… Nope, never seen her."

Just then a man stepped up behind the two. He wore a dark coat, dark glasses, dark top hat… _Oh great! Government agent! No wonder they were after her!_

Pazu immediately slammed the door shut. He sprinted off to the back door. "Sheeta! Makoto!" He called. "We'll just have to take our chances with the military spy plane!"

Both came out immediately, and together, they headed out the door and hurried across the grass.

The military spy plane did a graceful curve, then dove at them like a bird of prey.

"We aren't going to make it!" Sheeta screamed in fear. On the other side, the soldiers began to start chasing them.

"Then this'll buy us some time!" Makoto raised his gloved hand. Embedded into the palm was a crystal. He muttered something, and then the crystal generated a flash of searing light. For a moment, the military people were blinded, which gave them the time they needed to dive into the safety of a nearby cave.

When the commander was able to see again, he angrily ordered his troops to send a message to Super air destroyer _Leviathan. _

A few kilometres away, the _Tigermoth II _was watching the military activities and movements.

Inside, the captain was listening to a new message come in. "It'll take more than just a simple code change to stump me," She muttered as she thumbed through her code book. "Hmm…It seems a military search party is calling for air destroyer _Leviathan._" Dola threw down the headphones in excitement. "The _Leviathan?_ The monstrous super air destroyer with a weapon system capable of devastating cities? The portable base that is home to not only many scientists and generals, but to a vast amount of gold and treasure?" She grabbed the mike. "Listen up you landlubbers!" She snapped. "It seems Super air destroyer _Leviathan _is conducting activities not far from here! If the rumours are true, then its treasures will be enough for us to retire…"

"…It'll be ten gold coins for the one who spots _Leviathan _first!"

"That's good money!" One of the repair crew members said to another. They all listened to the broadcast. "And furthermore…"

"…Furthermore, it seems that our old friends Sheeta and Pazu are mixed up in all of this again." She said. "The first one to find them in will get five gold coins. NOW MOVE IT!"

The Super air destroyer _Leviathan _moved through the air like a supreme king of the skies. More than fifty times bigger than other air destroyers, and possessing weapons far more capable than many other countries, the mighty beast could overwhelm, devastate and vaporize enemies in a matter of minutes.

Because it wasn't like other pieces of technology. No, this aircraft contained an Etherium crystal core…


	4. Chapter 4

"Makoto, where do you come from?" Pazu asked when they were deep in the cave with only the light emitted from the crystal in Makoto's glove to guide them.

"We never truly stayed in one place." He replied. "Our family was always on the move. I guess our true home would always be Laputa."

They sat down on the ground. Makoto took some large books out of his pack and gave them to Sheeta and Pazu. "These books are some my father made when he went searching for Laputa again." He said. "They have the history of Laputa, how to mine Etherium and the orbiting path of the castle. All this, and much more is in these books. These are some of the things that the military is after."

Sheeta flicked through the pages carefully, marveling softly at the great care given to the writing and drawings. "Your father must have been a great pilot." She said to Makoto. "Yeah, he was." He replied sadly. "Until the military killed him. Thought he had found out too much about the castle in the sky and they shot his airship down."

"I'm really sorry, Makoto." Sheeta placed the book back in his pack.

"Yeah, it's nothing." Makoto grunted as he snapped the locks on the books back on again. "You'll never get used to it, but it's something you have to live with."

"We know." Pazu said sadly.

Makoto whispered something, and the light in his glove went out. "It's time to listen to what the rocks have to say." He told them. "And I must show you something."

For a moment, they were clothed in darkness. Then, eerie blue light started to glow from the rocks, just like they did in the mine two years ago.

Pazu gasped. The rocks were even brighter than in the mine, and they seemed to be alive.

Makoto listened to the humming of the Etherium for a moment, then he took the crystal out of his pack. Unlike other rocks, it glowed bright red.

"How is that?" Pazu said in astonishment. "Why isn't it blue?"

"Etherium, unlike other elements, is very special." Makoto said as he took a rock in his hand. "They listen to us humans as we listen to them, and can be altered and changed in many ways." Taking the rock, he struck it on the ground. Inside, the Etherium moved like waves in a pool. Then for some strange reason, they turned into flames and started dancing before it disappeared. "This is how you can say spells to your crystal, Sheeta, and it obeys. This is how it recognizes and only works for you, and no-one else." Makoto put the pieces onto the ground. "Now then, please, could you tell me about your adventures on Laputa?"

And they did. They told him everything, from how Sheeta had floated from the sky into Pazu's arms to how they destroyed the weapon systems of Laputa with the spell of destruction, leaving it behind as a beautiful garden.

"Pretty impressive adventure you had, then," Makoto commented as they finished.

"Yeah, I guess it was quite amazing." Pazu said.

Makoto seemed silent for a while. His face was a picture of real intense concentration. "Time to go," He said as he relit the light on his glove. "The rocks whisper men have entered the cave."

"Sir!" The soldiers hurried through the cave after their general. "Come on, we don't have time!" The general snapped as he sprinted through the passages. Suddenly, he stopped. "Come out, Makoto!" He yelled. "I know you're in this area! You don't cover your tracks really easily!" When no-one answered, he added, "And bring your little princess with you too!"

Still no-one answered. Soon, the general decided to bring dirty tactics into play. "Makoto, you never found out what happened to your father," he sneered. "They told you that he died, but he is still alive." There still was no answer. He decided to play some more with his emotions and greatest fears. "Come out with your little friends and we will not hurt you, only take you captive. If you still do not co-operate, I'll order my men to shoot, and I'll pluck that crystal out of your cold, dead fingers, as well as ordering your father's execution!"

Sheeta knew that it was a hard time for Makoto right now. If they were telling the truth, then his father was still alive. If they were lying…Then they would all suffer.

Everything that Makoto knew was conflicting within him for what seemed like eternity. Was there still a chance to save his father? But if he gave himself up…He would fail his duties and his honour. _Father…You would know what to do! Please, tell me! _

As his thoughts became chaotic and more tortured, he suddenly felt strong, rough hands grab his torso. He heard a voice saying, "You're a fool Makoto. Even if I knew the whereabouts of your father, would I tell you? Never!"


	5. Chapter 5

"You'll be staying in here, kid!" The soldier threw Makoto into the small, primitive cell and slammed the door.

Makoto struggled up, holding his bruised head. _For a fat guy, that general's strong._

He stood on his feet, walking across the stony ground in search of any exits. But there was none there. _I guess they aren't taking any chances after what happened last time._ After a few more minutes of searching, the young guard gave up, throwing himself onto the bed frame in despair. _I failed her. I failed the princess. _He cursed at himself. _Why was I so stupid in believing him? _Makoto stared up at the cold ceiling. "I might as well get some rest before trying anything else." He doubted he would be going anywhere yet.

But sleep never came and Makoto found himself staring into the darkness of his mind and beyond.

_I failed her._

_I failed Laputa._

_I failed my father…_

"You never failed anyone, son." Makoto suddenly found himself on a breathtakingly beautiful garden. He gazed around and gasped. "Is this…Is this…"

"Yes, it is, Makoto. The place that I told you stories about every night. The place where you pledged your honour to."

"Laputa!" Makoto stared at the man in front of him. "And that must mean you're…"

"Yes I am, my son. I missed you." His father smiled. Makoto sprinted across and tried to hug him, but his hands simply passed through him.

"Makoto, I'm really on Laputa now, but you're not. It's one of Laputa's technologies, to communicate with others telepathically."

"Yes…I understand." Makoto stood back.

His father looked at him with soft dark eyes. "Makoto, I have listened in on what you have been doing. You did NOT fail the princess. Failing her means she dies, but now Sheeta is only a captive."

"Thank you, father." Some of Makoto's fears were lifted.

"And I am not in THEIR hands. I am safe here, on Laputa. I have finally found it."

"Dad, I missed you!"

"And I missed you too, son. But now is not the time for father and son time. I must give you as much information as I can."

"What for?"

"Makoto, that red stone you possess has more power than you could possibly imagine. It is one of the artifacts that eventually led to Laputa being abandoned."

"How so?"

"I cannot tell you that, for you must figure that out for yourself. I'm not being mean, but that stone has power to be used for whatever we see fit."

"I see."

"Remember, although this stone can be used for good, it can be used also for evil. Whoever this stone was created by and for what reason still remains a mystery. I'm trying to find out through some of Laputa's original history records, but those are hard to find after what happened with the weapon systems. I'll contact you later if I find anything."

"So what do I do now?"

"In the meantime, you should rescue the princess. Remember that glove you have on your right hand now has a massive range of abilities, and you know all the spells. Use them wisely."

"Dad, before I leave, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Why contact me now and not before?"

"Why son, I always knew you would find Laputa one day."

And with that, Makoto saw the bare walls of his cell again. _A spell that was appropriate…_ did he know any? Dad had taught him many, but he wasn't sure which one was right. Then it hit him.

He raised his hands in the air, and whispered something in Laputians. What he said was: "Guards, come and help me."

For a moment, nothing happened. Then a beam of light came from Makoto's glove and hit the ceiling. He could feel rapid vibration patterns coming from the beam, and he knew they were coming.

And they did.

Three robots suddenly came flying through the ceiling. They were similar to the one Pazu and Sheeta saw tearing up the military base two years ago, but much sleeker and newer.

One of the robots must have processed Makoto's thoughts, because it immediately bent down. Unsteadily and a little unsure, he climbed on its back. Not exactly comfortable, but if he held tight enough he wouldn't fall off. "Let's go find Pazu." He said.

The robots activated their flight devices, and they were off.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sir, where is Pazu located? _Makoto realised the robots were communicating telepathically as they flew through the open ceiling into the air.

"We'll have to find him by searching." He replied.

_Yes sir._

They scanned the base for any possible locations, but after a few minutes, Makoto knew it was useless. "Alright then," He commanded. "We'll have to go inside the base."

The robots did so, slamming into the concrete walls like they were made of paper. They assumed walking mode, moving through the corridors in a lanky, four-legged position. Soldiers yelped and screamed for backup as the group sped through the base.

"This looks promising," Makoto said as they approached a prison cell. He leaned forward. "Pazu," He called. "Pazu, are you there?"

"Whatever took you so long?" A small voice replied.

"Stand back, we're going to blow the door open!" A beam of light erupted from one of the robot's eyes and melted the door. Pazu came out a little confused. "Those are…"

"No time to explain," Makoto interrupted. "We have to save Sheeta! Hop on!"

On the edge of the military base in the highest tower, the general stood beside Sheeta in his personal, luxurious office. "Well, princess," He sneered. "It seems you have had meetings with us."

Sheeta averted his eyes and stared out the window. "What do you want?" She asked.

The general threw back his head and laughed. "What do I want? What do _I _want? What do YOU want?" He leaned forward. "You want to see the safety of your pitiful little friends."

"Why are you doing this?" Sheeta screamed suddenly. "Why do you want to hurt us?"

"Well, princess, I believe we can come to an arrangement. Pazu is of no use to me, and Makoto has already been interrogated."

Sheeta spun around and stared at him in anger. "What did you do to him?"

"Have you ever seen the scars on his body? Well, we did that to pump him information after he refused to give us what we wanted. A little information was taken when I threatened his mother personally, but I executed her anyway."

"_How? _How can you be so heartless?"

"Oh, don't worry, princess, it's nothing personal. I just like watching people suffer."

_What did he just say? _Sheeta slumped back into the chair.

"You give me what I want now," He said, "And I'll let them go."

"The only person you'll be letting go today is the princess, general!"

The military officer spun around to see Makoto and Pazu hovering beside the window on a robot. It fired a beam, and the general was only barely able to dodge. He sprinted out of the room, for he had no weapon.

"Sheeta!" Pazu yelled.

"You're alright!" The princess of Laputa climbed out the window and dropped into the robot's hand.

They sped off into the distance, leaving a powerful roar of the thrusters behind.


	7. Chapter 7

On the grassy plains, the small group of robots and humans huddled around the fire. Except for the robots, who were guarding the site.

"So what now?" Pazu's voice was soft.

Makoto stood up. "I must continue to protect the princess at all costs, but I have another goal. The military have built a super air destroyer called _Leviathan. _It's the ultimate weapon, using Laputa technology. I will go there and destroy or disable it."

"How can you do that?" Pazu asked incredulously. "Air destroyers are super powerful. Believe us when we say we've seen what they can do."

"No it isn't." Makoto removed the red Etherium crystal from his pocket. "This has the power to destroy it."

"The crystal?"

"Yes. It was made for a purpose. This is one of my purposes for it, to stop that technology from being used to dominate the entire globe."

"How did you even know that this…super air destroyer existed?"

"I just know." Somehow, after the vision Makoto had with his father, he was filled with information. "I will go there alone. A Laputian must be the one to end this, and that one is me."

"We need to go with you!" Pazu suddenly shouted. "You can't go alone!"

"I can and I will." Makoto's voice was stern and selfless. "I must do this by myself, Pazu. If you do not agree, I will fight you."

"STOP IT! Stop it, both of you!"

Both Pazu and Makoto turned to face Sheeta.

The princess's face was covered in tears. "Why can you only talk about destroying and fighting! Why must you fight? Why can't we all just leave this and live in peace!"

Makoto recovered first. "There is no peace." He answered mournfully. "You cannot stop me, princess. I must go. You cannot come, or you will surely die."

As Makoto turned to the robots, Sheeta ran to hug him.

He sidestepped it. "I'm sorry, Sheeta, but that is standard protocol. A guard is to never develop personal feelings or come in intimate contact with any members of the Royal family, or it could jeopardize his duty." Pushing the pain and sadness out of his aching heart, he walked to the robots. "I shall only need one of you." He said. "Return to Laputa, the rest of you."

Author's note: I'm sorry this chap is short, but I think it's the best way to end this part. The next will be longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Makoto stood on the smooth surface of the Super air destroyer _Leviathan. _"You may go back to Laputa now." He commanded the robot. It activated its wings and flew into the sky.

Crouching on the ship, Makoto placed the red crystal on the smooth surface of the air destroyer and uttered a spell. A hole appeared where there was armour plating, and he dropped in.

Creeping along the shaft, he discovered an air vent filled with a putrid stink. _Let me guess. The medical room. _Moving along, the well-trained young guard felt a sudden explosion rock the entire ship.

"What was that?"

Looking below, Makoto saw two soldiers at a table.

"I don't know!" One of them replied in surprise.

"Go and find the captain! Maybe he'll have some answers!"

"Right!"

Once the soldier was well away and only the one soldier remained, Makoto dropped down beside him.

"What was that…HEY! Who are –"

Wham! A well placed elbow to the head knocked him out. Searching his body for any useful items, Makoto found a revolver fully loaded, and he took a few more bullets and dropped them into his pack.

"Hey!"

Spinning around wildly, Makoto drew his new revolver.

"Down here!"

Looking down, the Laputian saw Pazu underneath the grill. "Why are you here?" Makoto demanded.

"Hey, don't be crazy, but wee had to help you some way! And besides, we hitched a ride from some old pira – uh, friends."

"Well, what are you going to do? Is Sheeta with you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, she'll be safe with me."

"Good…well, I guess since you're here I might make you useful…Try to get into the engine room and jam it. Sheeta will help you in getting the Etherium to co-operate. Tell her to focus on it, to try and imagine the Etherium core as a person who replies and talks to you. Then communicate her wishes."

"Got it." Pazu crawled out of sight.

Walking along, Makoto headed for the main cockpit. With luck, that was where the general and the self-destruct switch would be.

For some strange reason, there didn't seem to be anyone aboard the ship. It was odd, considering the amount of people this thing could hold.

Reaching the cockpit, Makoto drew his gun and ran in.

The cockpit didn't seem to be as complicated or as large as other ships. It was simple, bland in colour and there were only a few switches and levers.

The general appeared out of the shadows. "Welcome, Makoto," He said coolly. "I've been expecting you."

"How did you know I would come?" Makoto demanded.

"HOW? My dear boy, I could guarantee you would come. You see, you're just like your father, always playing the hero, being a fake!"

"DON'T YOU CALL MY FATHER A FAKE!" Makoto raised his gun.

"Oh my, you have just as short a temper as well. Unlike your mother, of course."

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

"When she was on her knees, begging for mercy and begging me to spare you, I laughed! I killed her with a bullet to the arteries, so she bled to death!"

"Don't make me!" Makoto's grip tightened on the gun.

"Go ahead! Shoot me, if that's what you want! Or aren't you a hero anymore?"

"It's not what I want. I want to destroy this infernal machine!" Makoto walked over to the controls, scanning each of the switches.

"Oh, I doubt you'll do it. With your little friends on board, I doubt you will."

_Pazu and Sheeta! _Damn it! They weren't part of the plan!

"Oh, they've been captured of course. You think that all the abandoned corridors were coincidences? You fell into my trap!"

Simultaneously many gun clicks were heard.

"I think I'll kill the boy first. He'll die in quite a good deal of pain, naturally. But I'll keep the princess as a pet after her use is up."

"USE? WHAT USE?"

The general cackled. "To find Laputa of course! We're going to gain hold of that Etherium crystal that makes it float, that used to make its weapons systems work, then we'll be unstoppable!"

"NOT IF I CAN STOP YOU FIRST!" Makoto took the red crystal out of his pocket. "This crystal has enough power to destroy us all! You'll never get the power of Laputa, because we'll all die in this tomb!"

"Oh, don't make me laugh, Makoto. You still have duties to the princess."

The guard hesitated. If he destroyed the ship, he would save the world but then he would fail his honour…

NO! He needed to do this!

_The princess!_

Laughing in absolute pleasure, the general decided to push him further. "I was lying, Makoto. You have failed your duties! The princess is dead!"

"Then you and I with her!" Makoto screamed. "BALOS!"


	9. The ancient nemesis

Beams of red light sprouted from the crystal, engulfing everything in it. The ship shuddered at its strength and power.

The red light engulfed Makoto, then burst into flames. He screamed in pain.

The general and his men were thrown off their feet. "To the gunship!" He ordered. To the burning Makoto, he yelled in triumph, "Do you think there's just ONE

_Leviathan?_" He sprinted off.

Somewhere in the prison cell, Sheeta and Pazu were broken out by Dola and the boys. "It seems to be breaking up, mom!" A pirate yelled as the walls crumbled.

"Yes, I can kind of see that!" She yelled. Heaving the bag of treasure over her shoulders, she grabbed Sheeta. "Come on, not much time to lose!"

"What about Makoto!" Pazu yelled.

"Don't worry, I knew his dad! He can take care of himself!" And with that they ran to the waiting _Tigermoth II._

Inside the cockpit, a flaming creature was born.

It had the snout and face of a lizard, and although it moved like a human, it was far from. Wings made of fire sprouted from his back, and it raised its clawed hands in anger.

It screamed a sound incredibly intense and powerful. Gazing around with its flaming, evil eyes, the creature flew through the cockpit, shattering the wall as if there was nothing there.

It went through the skies at a frighteningly fast speed, towards the clouds…

…And towards Laputa.


	10. The story thus far

**THE BOY 2:**

_**Dark Plague**_

The warning below has been translated by Gizato, Makoto's father. Found embedded inside a prophecy stone.

_Be warned, people of Laputa!_

_Soon your castle will no longer remain in the sky._

_Your people shall be wiped out._

_You shall be forced to return to the Earth whence you came. _

_For soon the creature shall come._

_And he will burn you with the heat of his eyes._

This record was found with the rest of the ruins of the Laputian archive. The red crystal it mentions has not been discovered.

_The Proteteur has today been sentenced to life imprisonment on the ground. His crimes include destruction of Royal property, attempted assassination of the prince and heresy. Another family has become worthy enough to be called 'Toel Proteteur Laputa'. The ceremony will take place the following evening._

_For reference use only._

The Legend of LAPUTA, castle in the sky:

_A few hundred years ago, mankind discovered Etherium, a long-forgotten element today. With the help of many, a scientist was able to mine the largest crystal of pure Etherium in the world. For many years, he worked on a secret project he called LAPUTA. _

_Once finished, he, and many followers destroyed all known records of how to mine Etherium. It was a war that time, and the scientist did not want the Etherium to fall into the wrong hands._

_His son was killed in the war. Tired of the fighting and chaos in the world, they took to the skies. _

_Sometimes they would use their advanced weapon systems in the world to attack areas which they thought was evil. The floating city of LAPUTA became the dominant power in the world._

_Many years later, a Laputian perfected a secret formula that turned the normally blue Etherium crystal red, granting it marvelous powers. Using his knowledge, he created a creature of immense power. But however, before unleashing it, he was captured and banished to the Earth from whence he came. His current descendant has died. His name was Muska._

_The creature, however, broke the bonds that held him. It tore through the city, nearly devastating it. But, since it had no true body, its power gradually faded. The red Etherium crystal was the remains._

_The creature was so powerful that even since it was long gone, it caused a sickness. _

_For a long time, the Laputians were not on the ground and their immunity systems were weak. The people's numbers quickly dwindled._

_The captain of the honour guards, the Proteteur, devised a plan. The people of Laputa were evacuated onto the ground. Only two families had the strength needed to make it on the Earth. The royal family and the Proteteur family. _

_The captain reactivated Laputa's systems, and the castle floated off into the sky, guarded and tended by its robots and animals…_


	11. A surprising walk in

The general smiled in satisfaction.

Above him, the mighty air-destroyer _Leviathan _hovered like a deadly predator waiting for its prey.

It has cost the military a fortune to produce two _Leviathan_s, but it had proven well worth it when one of them was destroyed. Now, the remaining mighty creature would dominate the skies once it found the floating city of Laputa. The Etherium crystal that powered it through the air would soon be in their possession, and he would not only betray the government, but destroy it. He had patiently bided his time, weaving webs of trickery and deceit to finally take control of the Etherium project.

Everything would bow down before him or suffer the wraith of the great _Leviathan._

-------

"How's your wife?"

"Oh, just the same." The soldiers relaxed into their chairs, their guns by their sides.

"I don't get this. No-one in their right mind would attack a military base, especially this one. Why do we have to guard the front gate" He grunted, reaching down for a cigarette.

"It's probably just standard security. You know, just to keep us in shape and –" He jerked his head up, grabbing his rifle. "Hey, what's that sound?"

His partner stood up, and they both listened intently. It was a tiny whistling sound that was unlike anything they had ever heard. Gradually, it grew louder until it became a ringing that burnt their ears.

The soldiers brought their weapons up and fired at the glowing fireball. It looked like a comet, flying incredibly fast and low. It quickly slowed down and became a kind of lizard with wings, glowing on fire in front of them.

Bullets didn't seem to affect the creature; they immediately melted when coming into contact with his body.

The soldier was absolutely terrified, staring at it paralyzed with fear. The creature turned its gaze upon him, and for a moment the eyes met.

There was a blinding flash, and the soldier became blind. He stumbled about, struggling for the gate. The other one simply dropped his weapon and ran for dear life.

The creature menacingly walked to the gate. He passed straight through it, melting and burning the steel. He raised his clawed hands, and balls of blue fire suddenly appeared.

-------

"I'm really worried about Makoto, Pazu," Sheeta said in worry. "He hasn't returned in two weeks."

Her friend stared out the window. "This isn't like him," He agreed. "Makoto would have at least said goodbye if he went away. Unless…"

"Unless he went dead." The man coolly sat down at the table. Pazu jolted up immediately, poised for any sudden moves.

The man laughed. "I should have introduced myself. I am Captain Gizato, Makoto's mentor and father."

"But that's not possible; Makoto said his father was –"

"Dead? Well, here I am, living and breathing before you. Once I realized what had happened, I came here straight from Laputa."

"From Laputa?" Now Pazu was really confused. "Weren't you shot down?"

"Yeah, I was, but no-one came to check if I was dead." Gizato's face became serious. "Now listen up. Pazu, you and Sheeta are the only ones who can save Makoto from his fate, since you are the only people he knows. He has been taken control of by a powerful entity that dwells within the red crystal."

"What?"

"This entity is a creature that very nearly caused the demise of Laputa…and all of mankind. However, it did not last on the planet for more than a week because it had no living body. Now that it does, Makoto is doomed to die…"

"Unless we can save him," Pazu finished. "I see your plan, but where can we find this thing?"

"When it was created, its sole purpose was to clear the way for its master to take control of Laputa, but because he was banished, it tried to destroy everything. If my hunch is right, then it'll probably try to get to Laputa."

"So we've gotta get there first." Pazu was beginning to move. "I'll pack." He sprinted out.

When Sheeta went to help him, Gizato called out. "I didn't tell Pazu this, because he would be too protective, but I believe it would be going after you…heir to the throne of Laputa. Are you sure you want to help?"

"If it means rescuing Makoto, then yes." She ran out.

Makoto's father sighed. "My kid would've said the same thing, and add 'Well someone's got to save the world'."

"Come on." Pazu came back in and grabbed some bags. "Someone's got to save the world."

Gizato raised an eyebrow. "You sure you haven't been spending too much time around my son?"

-------

"Sir." The commander strode in.

"Yes, commander?" The general stared out at the horizon.

"All systems are check, but how are we going to find Laputa?"

"Don't worry." The general laid a hand on one of Makoto's books. "You'll see."


	12. Escape to Laputa

The creature rampaged unstoppably through towns, cities and bases. Nothing could stop it. Nothing could defeat it.

-------

"My airship is at a friend's place a few miles away," Gizato heaved the last of the bags into his automobile. "We should make it without hassle."

"Good," Pazu grabbed Sheeta's hand and helped her into the seat. "We won't want any company."

Gizato started the engine. He pushed the gas, and off they went.

-------

"General, we don't need this mercenary scum," The officer said angrily. "The army is fully capable of capturing those who did it without any effort."

"Hold your temper, officer. We need all the army's resources poured into this search, and I'm not planning to throw away valuable men for a wild goose chase. These mercenaries are more than capable to do it and the boy and girl will not recognize that the army is in this. You are dismissed."

The officer stormed away furiously. "You wouldn't be so tough if you weren't wearing those medals," He muttered.

"Is that so, SEARGEANT?" The general especially emphasized sergeant. "If you feel that way, I'm more than happy to enforce my command on you personally."

-------

"I think we're being followed!" Pazu looked behind them at another automobile. "But it's not the army!"

"Probably mercenaries," Gizato replied. "We don't need to worry about them, if the army really did hire those guys they're even stupider than I thought."

Gunshots rang out from the other vehicle. "Would you like to repeat that statement?" Pazu asked.

"Hang on!" Gizato increased speed. He drove left to right at a quickening pace, the other vehicle right behind them in hot pursuit. "We're entering town; it could be a little bumpy!"

The vehicle tightly turned and skidded through the maze of connecting alleys and streets, but the other one was in hot pursuit. No matter how much Gizato wrecked the place, the mercs were always behind them. Makoto's father started to wonder as in how much these kids were worth.

-------

The bruised and battered sergeant was thrown into the mess hall with his hands and feet bound.

The other soldiers laughed as they untied him. "You think that's bad? You haven't seen him when he's mad, have you then? Once I heard a guy annoyed him so much, he was bundled into a punching bag and given a beating for four hours straight. He never worked in the army again because he was court-martialed for some strange reason."

"And this other time, when the general was younger, he came across some prisoners of war digging in a pit. He handed each of them some cigars, and even lit them for the POWs. However, once they were smoking and having a small chat, he unslung his gun and shot them all, pacing back and forth. He didn't stop until they at least had a broken spine or dead!"

-------

"Hop in, there's just enough room," Gizato instructed.

Pazu and Sheeta crouched into the air ship. It was small and had only basic equipment and provisions, but Pazu could tell the engines had been heavily modified and were very powerful.

Gizato was outside, speaking to the guy. "Yeah, thanks for lending us your garage… There are some mercs outside who want these two…No, no I'm not going to hand them in…Yeah, I understand you're concerned, but they'll leave once we take off…Yes, Makoto is quite fine, but a bit hot-headed than before…No, I really mean it…" Once he had finished, Gizato lifted himself into the pilot's seat. "Pazu, I need you to do me a favour for the trip. Behind you is a wall, but nailed to it are several instruments that monitor the engines, fuel, that sort of stuff. Keep your eyes on those instruments and tell me the changes. Sheeta, above you is a glass dome. Sit on that seat over there so you won't be fatigued, and if you see another ship, tell me." And with that, he gunned the engines to life with a fierce roar.

His hands were a blur, adjusting this, pushing that, he really was an impressive pilot.

The hull of the ship was smooth wood, supported by a metal skeleton. The large, wooden wings with metal supports housed a rotor on either side. The powerful engines were directly behind them, but its sound was muffled by the thick wall.

"One…Two…Here we go!" Gizato pulled a lever, and they started moving.

-------

The _Leviathan _let the smaller, zippier ship pass by before moving below the clouds and following.


	13. Battle in the sky

Sheeta watched the clouds move by aimlessly. Again, they were heading to Laputa. And again, they were being chased.

She sighed, holding the etherium crystal in her hands. _I caused all this mess. If it hadn't been for Laputa or me, we wouldn't be in so much trouble._

"I know you're feeling guilty about what's happening right now, Sheeta, but without us the world would have gotten its greedy hands on the technology that powers Laputa," Gizato said. "At least now, we have a chance to get to Laputa first and stop everything before it starts."

Pazu briefly turned from the instruments. "How can we do that? How can we keep Laputa from the government?"

"Laputa has something else than a simple Destroy spell – an entire self-destruct system. Instead of taking out the bottom with the knowledge and weapons system, it completely and utterly destroys the castle. I hope we will never use it." Gizato's voice was grim.

"But what interest does the government have in Laputa now?"

"They're very interested in taking the pure etherium core that powers it, but I suspect the general is up to his dirty tricks again."

Sheeta took immediate notice of this comment. "How so?"

"Well, I think he's after an ancient artifact in the main castle – some called a Prophecy Gate. Legend has it that it is an even greater weapon than the castle itself. No-one knows how though – it's carved up of rows upon rows of blocks of an unknown substance, each with an individual letter on it that makes no sense – unfortunately, a puzzle. And I was never good at puzzles."

-------

The powerful, demonic creature sensed an unusual energy. Turning from its current prey, it flew through the air towards Laputa.

-------

The general held a smoking gun. Below him were several bodies. He stepped over them to the commander. "Don't worry, I won't kill you like I did these scientist fools," He said casually. "They're just little non-government pests. They're somehow convinced that when activated, the Prophecy Ring has enough power to destroy this world."

-------

Night fell. Sheeta's eyes slowly opened, a little groggy from the little rest she had.

A dark shape grabbed her attention. "Gizato, something's out there!" She called.

Turning his head out the window beside him, Gizato noticed it as well. "Oh, crap," He muttered. "The Leviathan. Pazu? PAZU!"

The young engineer snapped from his sleep. "Uh, yeah, what?"

"Keep an eye on the engine level! I don't want it going past red!"

"Roger!"

Gizato pressed down hard on the accelerator. He pulled a lever, the engines powering faster.

Soon they were at full power.

A flaming blur flashed past him. He ignored it, knowing what it was.

-------

"Fire on the creature," The general ordered.

All powerful cannons started blazing, their shells smacking into the creature.

-------

The creature howled, seemingly in pain.

But it was not. It was simply annoyed. In reality, it was just shrugging off the shells as if they were little pieces of paper.

It turned around, grabbing a shell. Burning with fury, it threw the shell back at the ship.

-------

The ship shook violently, but the general never wavered. "Keep all cannons firing on that creature," He ordered. "Then send fighters out to engage that smaller ship down there."

-------

Several small planes started flying towards them. Gizato groaned. He turned the stick, the ship instantly responding and ducking into the thick clouds.

-------

Heavy gunfire punctured the clouds. The ship was nowhere to be seen, and the fighters ducked in after it.


End file.
